


小斯卡曼德怎么去学校？

by Realdian



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, newt是小孩, 有点像亲情但最后应该是爱情
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23463721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Realdian/pseuds/Realdian
Summary: 纽特觉得忒修斯很像一只鹰头马身有翼兽——挑出他们性格中高傲的那部分用以比较，一但获得他们的尊重，前者会任你抚摸柔软光亮的羽毛，后者会送上太多的亲吻和拥抱。
Relationships: Newt Scamander & Theseus Scamander, Newt Scamander/Theseus Scamander
Kudos: 6





	小斯卡曼德怎么去学校？

**Author's Note:**

> -再度赞美一下骨科cp的独特魅力
> 
> -我不知道有没有写成slash（…）但我的设想是那样的
> 
> -ooc了 自首

“你的行李都打包好了吗？需不需要我帮忙？”忒修斯闯进了纽特的房间。或者，不能用闯这个字，他分明是在门上敲了一下，轻手轻脚开门走进来带上门，带着他在社交场上习得的气质。纽特坐在床上，埋头于一张旧的《神奇动物周报》*，一个打开的皮箱斜放在床脚，里面扔了几件衣服，旁边堆着几本厚书。

“我可以自己来。”纽特回答他。他把报纸叠回原状，下床蹲到箱子旁边，忒修斯坐到他的椅子上，看着他整理。纽特没有穿袜子，而天气已经开始转凉了，他的脚趾被冻得略微呈粉色，忒修斯再一次为自己弟弟的行为感到困惑，他们都有一些厚厚的、舒适的羊毛袜，虽然年龄差比较大，但母亲对于给他们购买相似的生活用品这件事还是乐此不疲，可纽特就像拒绝飞行扫帚一样干脆的光着脚。他站起来原地跳了跳，也许是腿麻了。“每年都要等到我来催才肯动手。”忒修斯抽出魔杖，轻巧地挥了一下，“还忘了些什么？”一本魔法史从床底下飘出来，落到纽特面前，他叹了口气，伸手拂去灰尘。

“你今年要参加O.W.L考试了。”

“你听起来真像爸爸。”纽特看着忒修斯，一个夏天让他的皮肤深了一点，雀斑也成了长期住户而不是春天才冒出来的流浪儿。“我不担心考试。”

“我担心你。你在学校过得如何？总是不回我的信。”

“我有一个新朋友。”

“这倒是新闻。”

“我把她介绍给皮克特了。”

“那是你的……护树罗锅？”

“它现在还不愿意离开树，但我已经拥有信任了。”纽特笑了笑。

“记住你全部神奇动物朋友的名字对我是件难事，那么这一个是……”

“噢……她是同学，是斯莱特林的，和我同年级。”

忒修斯觉得纽特能交到朋友总归是件好事，毕竟这个弟弟和他实在不像，他本可以借助纽特回忆一下自己的校园岁月，但级长、魁地奇球队、霍格莫德、变形术论文这些词鲜少在纽特的生活中出现，他代之已以阁楼上的渡鸦，禁林边缘的试探。

“我发工资了，这次开学你要不要带只猫头鹰去？也许他会提醒你给我们写写信。”

纽特觉得忒修斯很像一只鹰头马身有翼兽——挑出他们性格中高傲的那部分用以比较，一但获得他们的尊重，前者会任你抚摸柔软光亮的羽毛，后者会送上太多的亲吻和拥抱。三年级后纽特就开始躲避忒修斯用力的手臂了，特别是他进入魔法部工作后这种亲密行为的需求似乎突增，但纽特大部分时间都在学校，忒修斯就会寄很多结尾写着“紧紧地拥抱”的信件给他，见习傲罗也该是很忙的，纽特甚至怀疑他是不是挪用了部里的时间转换器来处理这些感情，在某些方面他确实羡慕这位兄长，比如他永远泰然自若的神情，心里明白没有人会不爱他，确实没有，纽特也同意。

“我用学校的猫头鹰，会给你回信的，如果你不在乎是一些无聊的事。”

“学校不无聊。”

“是啊，魔法部才无聊。”

忒修斯笑了，他看着纽特爬回床上，重新打开那张旧报纸。也许家里有一个儿子在魔法部工作就够了。“还有——这是妈妈的意思——圣诞节假期希望你回家过，你都可以带上你的斯莱特林朋友一起。”

“她叫列塔，”纽特从眼前移开报纸，“我尽量回来，你知道去年是因为小渡鸦。”

“渡鸦可不太吉利。”

“说到这个，”纽特拿着报纸走过来，光脚踩得地板嘎吱作响“霍格沃茨里有夜骐，对吗？”报纸上画着巨幅的夜骐解剖图，如尼文的脚注不安地扭动。

“它们是相对温顺的动物，在学校里拉那些马车，我上学的时候没有看见过，你明白原因。”

“你现在能看见了？”

“我有一份艰难的工作，”忒修斯耸了耸肩，“在都柏林骑过一次，飞得很快可惜不太舒适，不过你想去哪它们都能送到。”

“从这儿，去霍格沃茨。”

“可别养在院子里，妈妈会疯的。”忒修斯说。

“我真想亲眼看看，在照片上不觉得它大，它们真有闪光的蹄子和尾巴吗？”

“可能有吧，我希望你永远不需要看见它们，那正是我们这些人为之努力的目标，”忒修斯伸出手臂环着他，“开朗点，小动物学家。夜骐不是什么遗憾，把袜子穿上，该吃晚饭了。”

忒修斯只在纽特一年级的时候送他进了站台，其余几年他都“忙于工作”，所以今年他在开车前五分钟挤到车窗前的行为实在让纽特惊讶，你看吧，他甚至没有来得及梳一梳斯卡曼德家的头发——它们蓬乱地立在头顶。

“纽特！”他喊，棕色头发的孩子不得不挤到窗前，和别的不舍分离的孩子们一起，他们扯着嗓子大声说话，像争吵。忒修斯伸出紧握的拳头，“带上这个。”

列车员吹哨了纽特从窗户里伸手去接，那么多只小手，他根本看不见忒修斯把东西递到了哪儿，列车开始缓慢移动，一块不规则金属撞进了他张开的手掌，是一只小小的夜骐模型，像商店里卖的那些火龙模型一样，它也会抬起蹄子，张开翅膀，飞上一小段。

小斯卡曼德扑回窗前，但列车已经加速转弯，整个站台都被甩在身后。他本可以在寄包裹的时候带上，没必要这么急。他一边想，一边把小夜骐塞进口袋里。

也许下次写信时问一问。

**Author's Note:**

> 我一直都很想要火龙模型，不知道他们做不做夜骐的，这里就这样写了（）
> 
> *报纸是我瞎编的


End file.
